Mos?
by Nothing Again
Summary: Males bikin summary. Intinya Kohaii sama Senpai aja deh! Gimana rasanya dimentorin sama senior iblis. OOC tingkat dewa! Humor lebih mendominasi. Meskipun gak lucu :v


**Absurd. Gajebo N gk nyambung badai..**

 **Alur Suka-suka Gua.**

 **Bhs. Suka-suka Gua.**

 **Cerita Suka-suka Gua.**

 **Dan semuanya suka sama Guaa!**

 **Yeaayy! :v**

 **Ooc, Au, Eyd, Typo, Dll!**

 **ItaHina.**

 **Romance. Humor.**

 **Special riquest for "Desvan Rio Saputra" aka "Rio Wong"**

 **Gak peke judul. Soalnya bingung mau kasih title apa.. :v**

...

Anak yang baru lulus mencalonkan diri sebagai mahasiswa baru, pasti ia akan mengikuti yang namanya MOS atau yang nama gaulnya.

Em. O. Pe. De. BE. alias Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik Baru. Bisa juga dibaca mopedeb. (Susah amat. :v)

Atau kalau buat Hinata yang akan mencecap bangku kuliahan, ya namanya ospeklah!

Di momen ini para murid baru bisa bertemu dengan temen-temen baru, mulai cari-cari yang bisa digebet. Gak lupa juga sambil mantau kakak kelas, siapa tau aja ada yang ca'em juga. (Inimah gua :v nyaha!)

Ketika ospek ini, yang katanya untuk mendekatkan hubungan kakak kelas dan adik-adiknya yang baru masuk, (Alah alasan) Maka si murid baru akan menemukan berbagai macam jenis-jenis kakak kelas.

Yang gede, yang kecil, yang putih bening, sampe yang dekil! :v

Seperti sekarang.. Hinata menemukan—ah Ralat! Tapi menabrak! Kakak ganteng dan imut manis kayak Sasori Senpai.

"Gomen.."

"Hn?" Senpainya itu tersenyum manis.. Manis benget malah!

Sampai membuat Hinata mau tidak mau merona hebat.

"Gomen.." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Hn. Bukan apa-apa.." Apalagi saat merasakan kepalanya yang diusap-usap lembut sekarang.

Wajahnya jadi semakin merah saja!

Tapi, dimana ada malaikat pasti ada Iblis!

Dan Hinata juga mau tidak mau pasti akan bertemu dengan iblis itu.

Lebih tepatnya Iblis Uchiha Itachi.

Seperti sekarang..

"Eh lo yang baru datang! Maju kedepan!"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya saat kakak seniornya itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan menunjuknya.

Matanya yang hitam itu nyaris tumpah dari rongganya saat melotot padanya.

Tuh kan. Kalo iblis mah belum apa-apa juga udah nyeremin!

"Iya kak.." Hinata maju kedepan.

"SIAPA YANG SURUH LO BUAT TELAT HA?!"

Duh.. Baru juga maju udah dibuat mundur lagi.

Hinata menunduk tidak berani untuk menjawab sedikitpun.

Dan itu seperti nya malah mengundang teriakan lainnya.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA BUDEK LO!"

"M-Maaf.." Dan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk meminta maaf.

Wajahnya merah. Ingin sekali ia berteriak memaki seniornya saat itu juga.

Karena ini didepan semua orang a.k.a seluruh mahasiswa baru plus dengan seluruh para Mentor lainnya. Jadi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Kenapa lo malah minta maaf! Gue tanya kenapa lo bisa telat bego!"

Hinata mengernyit. Detik itu juga ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam tepat kedalam mata hitam Itachi.

Be-Go..

Be..

Go..

BEGO?!

Astagoh..

Tidak pernah ada sekalipun orang yang menghinanya seperti ini!

"Keterlaluan.." bisiknya tajam. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengar itu.

"Apa Ha?! Gak terima gue bentakin?! Pergi aja sana! Kampus gue emang gak butuh anak kayak lo.."

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Apa benar ini kampus miliknya?

"Gomen.." Dan ia hanya bisa mengatakan itu untuk sekarang.

"Gak! Gak bisa! Lo harus kena hukuman!"

Mau tidak mau Hinata tetap harus mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan Nama lo sambil Joged sekarang!"

"..." Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Pake lagu bebek angsa! Ganti liriknya sama intro lo yang jelas! Jangan lupa minta maaf dan alasannya kenapa!"

Hinata menunduk. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Buruan!" Setelah mendapatkan bentakan itu barulah Hinata memejamkan matanya. Dan bersiap-siap.

"Ha'i.." Ia mulai berpikir keras untuk membuat yel-yel nya.

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.

"Namaku Hinata.. Tujuh belas tahun!" Mengepakan tangannya yang dilipat dengan gaya ala bebek.

"Adik Neji Hyuuga.. Kakaknya Hanabi!" Hinata mulai menggerakkan dirinya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Suuka gak suuka!"

"Ya Itu-lah pada kenyata-an! nya!"

Ugh.. Memalukan!

Hinata bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tawa yang bergemuruh disekitarnya.

Air matanya sudah menggenang sekarang.

Ingin sekali ia menangis saat itu juga.

Tapi ia belum minta maaf.

Dan ini masih belum selesai.

"Maaf aku telat.. Aku kesiangan!"

"Ketinggalan bus way.. Dihukum sama senpai!"

"Sen-pai nyebelin!"

"Sen-pai Nyeremin!"

"!"

Untuk yang ini Hinata tahu Itachi tambah melotot padanya. Tapi ia puas karena berhasil membuat seniornya itu kesal.

Tentu saja. Ia tidak ingin ditertawakan sendirian!

Hinata menggoyangkan bokong nya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ya Itu-lah iblis yang sebe-nar-nya!"

Dan setelah itu ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Rasa malu sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

Prok...

Prok...

Prok Prokk Prookk!'

Tapi ia terkejut mendengar tepuk tangan yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar riuh ditelinganya.

Apalagi ditambah dengan suara siulan yang lumayan keras.

Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat keadaan.

Ternyata seluruh senior nya tersenyum padanya!

Oh Me Ghot!

Bahkan ada yang mengacungkan dua jempolnya sekaligus!

Tapi kebanyakan mereka tertawa.

Well, kecuali Itachi. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun selain wajah datar dan sorot matanya yang seakan mencekik leher Hinata.

"BHAHAHA! ANJIER KOCAK!"

"Hahah.. Baru kali ini gue lihat kohaii kayak gini..!"

"Mampus lu Itachi!"

"Iblis lu emang.."

Hinata yang tadinya ingin menangis pun malah menjadi terharu sekarang.

"URUSAII !"

Semua orang langsung terdiam begitu Itachi berteriak dengan toanya itu.

Para mahasiswa baru menunduk semua. Sementara para Mentor hanya menutup mulut mereka dengan paksa.

"ENAK BANGET YA LU PADA.. KETAWA AJA TERUS!"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa terpaku. Apalagi sekarang mata itu kembali melotot padanya.

"Dan Lo! Sekolahin tuh mulut! Hukuman lo gue tambah!"

Ingin sekali Hinata teriak pada seniornya itu kalo yang harusnya disekolahin itu mulut dia sendiri!

"Sekarang lo gak boleh ikut Materi! DAN GAK BOLEH ADA YANG KASIH TAU INI ANAK SELAIN GUE SENDIRI!"

Hinata mengap-mengap.

Mati sudah ia sekarang!

"Sekarang Lo lari keliling lapangan sepuluh putaran!"

Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada seniornya ini.

Oh! Yang benar saja?! Ini lapangan luasnya minta digusur Wouy!

"MULAI SEKARANG! GUE YANG BAKAL JADI MENTORNYA NIH ANAK.. DIA GUE JADIIN WAKIL REGUNYA! SISANYA NTAR LO YANG PILIH DEIDARA!"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak mau dibawah bimbingan senior ini. Apalagi dijadiin wakil regu!

Dan sialnya kenapa dia gak boleh ikut Materi?!

Oh! Ternyata yel-yel nya sangat berpengaruh.

"Sekarang bagi regu! GUE GAK MAU TAU!"

"Dan Lo! CEPETAN LARI SEKARANG! GUE YANG BAKAL MANTAU LO TERUS!"

...

Hinata mengelap keringat nya yang banjir itu.

Wajahnya merah merata.

Bukan. Bukan karena marah ataupun malu.

Tapi karena lelah dan panasnya terik matahari yang terus-menerus menimpa kulitnya selama dia berlari mengelilingi lapangan ini.

Udah cape, panas, haus lagi!

Enak banget si senior mah.

Dia mah cuma teriak-teriak gaje pake toa di tribun penonton dengan sebotol kaleng soda beserta payung anti UV/UVE diatas kepalanya.

Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja tuh orang udah melotot lagi didepannya!

Gak liat apa kalo ia sekarang masih ngos-ngosan kecapekan!

"S-Senpai.. Hh.. Hah.. Boleh istirahat sebenh..tar?"

"Lo pikir gue punya banyak waktu buat nungguin lo apa! Gak ada! Pokoknya gak ada!"

"T-Tapi.. Hh.. Aku."

"2 Lap lagi! Buruan! Kagak ada tapi-tapian!"

Sialan sialan.. Ingin sekali Hinata menjambak rambut Itachi saat itu juga.

Tapi nasib nasib.. Statusnya ia masih Kohaii! Dan akan selamanya seperti itu!

.

Setelah bertumpah keringat Hinata kali ini harus bersusah payah membujuk seniornya agar mau memberitahu materi hari ini padanya.

Tapi emang pada dasarnya senior itu kental dengan kata perbudakan!

Jadilah Hinata bernasib sama.

"Beliin gue coffee dingin!"

"Oneggaii senpai.. Materi nya!"

"Hn. Setelah itu gue bakal kasih tau lo materi nya.."

"Ini udah ke 5 kalinya Senpai ngomong gitu.."

"Yaudah. Gak usah! Gue juga gak bakal kasih tau lo!"

"E-Eh.. Iya! Aku beliin coffee dingin dulu.. Tapi Senpai janji ya.."

.

"Gue gak bakal ngulang lagi.. Dan gue malas dikte lambat."

"H'ai.." Hinata mengangguk dan bersiap memasang kuping nya baik-baik dengan seperangkat alat tulis ditangan nya.

"Barang dan seragam yang harus lo pake buat besok.."

Bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla..

=Skip Time=

"Ya ampun nyesel gue daftar dikampus lo Neji!" Hinata datang dengan muka batu. Lalu melempar tasnya dengan kasar tepat dimuka Neji yang tengah asik menonton Tv.

Sungguh! Ia kesal dengan Ospek dan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Mentornya!

Udah acaranya gak jelas! Seniornya juga ikutan gak jelas lagi!

"Apaan sih lu! Datang-datang udah pasang muka lampir gitu.." Neji mengernyit nyinyir Heran dengan adik sepupu nya itu.

"Pokoknya semuanya gara-gara Lo! Emang tuh senior sengklek banget!"

Neji ngakak mendengar itu, ia tau sekarang penyebabnya.

"Berisik lo!" dan itu membuat Hinata semakin kesal saja.

"Emang lo sama sengkleknya sama tuh orang Gila!" lanjutnya sembari melempar bantal sofa lagi-lagi kemuka Neji.

"Hah.. Yaudin. Sini sekolah dulu lu sama gua.."

Hinata mengernyit dan duduk disoffa.

"Apaan sih.. Gue lagi kesel tau! Disana gue gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Bangke banget kan!"

"Iya makanya gua kasih tau lu dulu! Kan ini pertama kalinya lu masuk sekolah bebas."

"Yaudah apaan!"

Lalu mulailah sekarang ceramahannya sang kakak kesayangan Neji Hyuuga.

.

"Kakak Baik!" Neji menjentikan jemarinya kepada Hinata yang asik bersila didepannya. Sementara dirinya mulai berjalan mondar-mandir macam Satpam penjaga gerbang Konoha.

"Ini Gua banget ya." tambahnya agak narsis yang membuat Hinata jijik.

"Biasanya ini kakak kelas pujaan banget.. Banyak yang nempelin dia pas ospek!"

"Yang baik kayak gua gini pasti langsung dicari. Entah kapan, dimana dan apa maksudnya, tapi mungkin karena gua kegantengan kali ya.."

Hinata memutar matanya bosan.

"Seriusan Nejii!" serunya kesal.

"Pokoknya emang Kakak yang satu ini baik banget deh! Tapi sayangnya hanya ada satu didunia.. Yaitu bukan laen bukan tidak, ya gua lah.." Lagi-lagi. :v

Padahal pada kenyataannya Neji jahatnya minta digorok masa! Udah kayak Nenek lampir lagi.

"Terus yang ini tipe Senior Kedok!"

Hinata mengernyit. Tapi tidak menyela sama sekali.

"Yang satu ini emang casing-nya ca'em, baik, lemah lembut, biar semua pada nyamperin dia." Neji mangut-mangut. Teringat seseorang.

"Padahal kenyataannya dia segalak Mak lampir! Dan kalau udah gak bisa ngelak, atau menjauh dari dia. Jadi kita akan terpaksa ngikutin apa yang dia mau."

"Makanya lu harus hati-hati ngeliat kakak kelas, hati-hati ada yang pura-pura baik. Serigala berbulu domba! Kayak si muka pucat tuh contohnya." Nah itu dia.

Hinata mangut-mangut. Dipikirannya terpampang wajah temannya Neji si lemah Sai yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Terus Senior yang gagal bengis!" Untuk yang ini Neji sedikit ngakak.

"Ini nih Senior payah yang gak punya nyali.. Sikap nya sok galak, Koar-koar kemana-mana tanpa sebab, tapi kagak ada yang peduliin dia sama sekali.. Haha! Inimah gamabaran nya si Dobe!"

Hinata juga tertawa membayangkan teman Neji yang satunya lagi.

"Nah kalau yang Galak!"

"Yang ini gambaran Si Sasuke Teme nih.. Galak. Nakutin. Sukanya bentak sana sini. Cari-cari kesalahan. Dan sok berkuasa.. Sok bengis!" Pada kenyataannya Neji juga sebelas dua belasnya sama Sasuke.

"Terus gimana caranya biar bisa lolos dari Senior kayak gitu?"

Neji menyeringai. Ia tahu siapa yang akan menjadi Senior Hinata kali ini.

Well, seniornya masih orang yang sama seperti saat dirinya ospek tahun lalu.

"Caranya.. Kalo dia bentakin kamu. Kamu gak boleh diam! Langsung aja Siram dia! Terus kalo perlu lempar aja dia pake sepatu!"

Jelas banget inimah dendamnya. :v

"Kalo dia galakan. Kamu harus lebih galak lagi! Kalo dia bentak. Kamu teriak okeh! Jangan kalah.."

Hinata mengangguk. Baiklah.. Semua informasi tentang kakak kelas sudah ia karungi.

"Apaan sih lo.. Pake aku kamu segala! Jijik tau!"

"Yaelah, bukannya lu bilang makasih ama gua.. Makasih kakak tampan! Udah nyemangatin Aku.. Eh, jauh banget inimah."

Hinata nyinyir lalu pergi kekamarnya untuk menyiapkan barang bawaannya besok.

Katanya ini tugas penting!

Gak boleh ada yang tertinggal.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku tugas ujiannya yang terisi teka-teki stok barang bawaannya.

Tugas macam apa ini?

Ia diminta membawa beberapa barang yang sudah dituliskan nya sebelumnya.

Keningnya mengernyit setelah melihat tulisannya sendiri yang membingungkan.

Et dah, ia baru sadar ternyata isi tulisannya aneh-aneh semua!

Oh, salahkan Si iblis-senpai kemarin yang berbicara tidak pakai spasi sehingga ia tidak sempat untuk membacanya.

Oppai jumbo.

Are, apa ini?

Susu'kah?

Setelah berpikir keras dengan tugas yang bikin otaknya muter-muter sampe kusut akhirnya Hinata bisa mengartikan semuanya juga.

Meskipun agak ragu..

Oppai Jumbo = Susu putih.

Cacing calon direbus. = Ramen Instan.

Calon Onigiri = beras.

Kacang ilmuwan = kacang pilus/kacang sukro/kacang atom.

Batu bata italy = Tango.

Buah malam minggu = apel. (?)

Bantal tepung terigu = roti bantal.

Ikan harta karun= Ikan Mas.

Bakal ayam = Telur.

P3k = Bintang laut? (Haha!)

Buah ketakutan = Buah Pear.

Sayur Cina = Cap cay.

Buah cokelat balok = Chungky bar.

Telur udik cap rt/rw = Telor asin. (biasa kan ada cap2nya gitu.)

Tongkat badai cokelat = Twister choco stick

The hijau gembira = Joy tea.

Cokelat lebih baik = Better.

Lucky stick : Tongkat keberuntungan.

Minuman ringan membangkitkan ulama = NU Green Tea. (Yaaha!)

Snack monyet petualang = Taro.

Tongkat host happy song = coki-coki.

Buah dad say yes (bahasa inggris) = PAPAYA.

1+lada=Selada.

T+Kekebalan = Timun.

Telletubbies mencari keringat = Po Cari Sweat

Minuman Kanibal= Nutri sari (jeruk makan jeruk)

Keripik cinta = Minori. (bentuk kripiknya hati.)

Coklat ratu perak = SilverQueen.

Landak fruit = Durian/Salak.

Beuhh, Ini senior lagi ngidam apa ya? Ribet banget! :v

...

Hinata bergegas berlari kencang sembari melambai-laimbaikan tangannya menghalau si penjaga gerbang agar tidak menutup gerbang nya dulu.

"Jangan sampai telat.."

"Jangan sampai telat!" Ia terus merapalkan mantranya berkali-kali.

Ya. Jangan sampai kejadian yang kemarin kembali terulang.

Well, kalau insiden tabrakan sama senpai malaikat sih gak papa.. Hinata malah berharap kejadian itu terulang lagi!

Dan ternyata kebetulan Hinata melihat Sasori senpai sekarang.

"Senpaaii!"

Sasori berhenti saat netranya menangkap keberadaan Hinata.

Well, dari radius 500 meter saja gadis itu sudah bisa dikenali dengan penampilannya yang seperti Err.. Orang gila baru itu.

Ups.. Maksudnya Mahasiswa baru!

Topi segitiga dari kertas karton, pita warna-warni sesuai tanggal lahir menjadi mahkota Hinata saat ini.

Oh! Jangan lupakan kalung berantaikan permen, ikat pinggang dari tali plastik, sampai kaus kaki bola beda warna yang juga menghiasi Hinata sekarang.

"H-Halo kak.." Hinata tersenyum berusaha agar lebih dekat.

SKSD sedikit gak papa lah..

"Hn. Kamu telat lagi? Nanti dihukum lagi lho.."

Kemudian nyengir melihat senyuman Sasori yang bikin meleleh itu.

"Ahah.. Iya. Untungnya aku udah masuk kesini.."

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong. Kamu bakal dimentorin sama 3 mentor lho.."

"Oh ya? Heheh.." Dalam hati Hinata menangis.

Ya. Semoga aja ketiga mentor nya gak kayak iblis semua!

"Wouy Deidara! Buruan lu sini! KALIAN JUGA TERNAK-TERNAK GUA! Cepet kumpul Kebo!" Oh.. Itu suara Itachi senpai. Kakak senior nya yang galaknya minta ampun! Udah gitu nyeremin banget lagi.

Kenapa juga tuh orang harus teriak-teriak. Padahal tuh depan mulut dari kemaren masih ada toa nya-Lagi.

Hinata dengan cepat berlari untuk bergabung dengan regunya yang dibilang ternak.

Karena mentornya benar-benar ribet banget! Kayaknya tuh orang nikmatin banget deh nyiksain adik kohaii nya ini.

Dan kenapa juga Hinata harus sial, kebagian mentor kayak gitu!

Entah apalagi yang akan diperintahkan mentornya itu kali ini.

"Dei wouy! Kesini Lo.. Jan dandan mulu! Ini udah 15 menit!" lagi-lagi Itachi bersuara.

"Apaan lu kampret! Gua lagi iket rambut nih. Bukan dandan.." Deidara datang dengan tampang batu.

"Itu sama aja bego!"

"Lah.. Lu sendiri ngiket rambut lu tuh.. Lu juga dandan berarti!" Tidak terima.

"Hn. Gue tau lo pake cela mata.. Udahlah, cepet absen peliharaan gue tuh.."

Nah, baru sekarang kedua mentor nya udah berkumpul.

Deidara. Itachi.

Lah satu lagi kemana? Katanya ada tiga.

"Baris-baris! SEMUANYA BARIS!"

Hinata dan kawanannya mulai berbaris rapi.

"Hitung mundur!"

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Tiga!"

"Empat!"

"Lima!"

"Enam!"

"T-Tujuh.."

"Dela-"

"Tunggu! Balik lagi ke nomer tujuh!"

"Ya elah Itachi.."

"Apaan tuh. Yang keras!"

"T-Tujuh!"

"Sekali lagi. Yang lantang! Jangan gagap.."

"Tujuh!"

"Okay next!"

"Delapan!"

Ini dia Grup =Degkil =

Dedek, Kecil, Gemes, Imut, Lucu!

Ya ampun udah nama grupnya Najis banget! Mentor nya juga jelek banget lagi!

Itu sih menurut Hinata..

"Sekarang setorin semua barang kalian yang kemarin gua tugasin!"

Deidara mengeluarkan semua isi tas masing-masing peliharaan nya.

"Ini apa! Yang gua minta bukan alat Make up! Kenapa lu bawa beginian hah!?"

"Itu emang bukan-"

"Alah, Sita semuanya Deidara!"

"Eeh?! Jangan! Itu punya-"

"Dengerin! Kalo besok kalian bawa barang yang gk penting dan sama sekali kagak ada didaftar yang gue minta! Maka akan berakhir kayak gini nih anak Ulet!" Sakura manyun dengan tampang kesal.

"Selanjutnya!" Dan Hinata berkeringat.

Ia langsung ngeloyor kembali ke barisan setelah menyimpan tasnya. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada dekat dengan aura iblis macam Itachi.

"Eh lo! Mau kemana! Lo pikir gue sudi nganterin nih kantong kresek lo ha!"

Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Gomen.." Dan kembali menghadapi iblis itu. Mau-tidak-mau!

"Opaii Jumbo."

"Cheklis" Itachi menceklis buku daftar ditangan nya.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau matanya justru tertuju pada 'Oppaii Jumbo' milik Hinata.

"Cheklis."

"Cheklis!"

"Cheklis"

"Heh tunggu!"

"Apaan?" Deidara mengerut sementara Hinata mengernyit.

"Minggir lo Deidara!" Itachi menyingkirkan Deidara dan merebut kantong kresek Hinata.

"Sini lo bocah!" serunya galak.

Dan Hinata malah mundur.

"Eh maju lo!"

Hinata mau tidak mau harus menelan ludahnya lalu kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia menurut maju kedepan.

Itu juga hanya satu langkah.

"Y-Ya?"

"INI APA HA!?" sedetik kemudian Itachi langsung membentak Hinata. Dan membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi menunduk.

"..." baru juga maju udah dibuat mundur lagi.

"Buruan jawab Woy! Lo kira gue harus ngurusin lo mulu ha?!"

Hinata menatap keripik Minori yang dipegang Seniornya itu.

"E-Eto.. Mh.. Keripik Cinta Kak.."

"Apanya yang Keripik cinta hah!? Inimah kagak ada rasa cintanya sama sekali!"

Ya ampun ini orang kerjanya Hah! Heh! Hah! Heh! mulu..

"A-Ano.. I-Itu bentuknya Hati kak.. J-Jadi aku kira.."

"Lo bego ya! Maksud gue Keripik cinta itu... Ya harus buatan sendiri! Penuh cinta! Bukan beli dipasar kayak gini! Pokoknya lu gue hukum nanti!"

Yaelah, bilang aja lu mau keripik bikinan Hinata, Itachi.. :v

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya cemas.

Sementara Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan yang lainnya hanya mendesah pasrah.

Well, namanya juga lagi Ospek.

Kalau salah satu peserta regu ada yang dihukum. Maka semuanya juga akan kena hukumannya.

"Itachi.. Lo ini kenapa sih?" satu lagi Seniornya datang dengan wajah tenang sembari merebut Snack Keripik Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Kalian tidak akan dihukum." Lanjutnya dan membuat Hinata plus rekan seteamnya mendesah lega.

Ya ampun... Ternyata Sasori senpai juga Mentor nya!

Yeaayy!

"!"

"Apaan si lo! Jan ganggu gue! Sana lo pergi jauh-jauh!" Itachi merebut kembali snack ditangan Sasori dan mendorong pria itu agar pergi menjauh darinya.

Kenapa tuh si akagami gak ngerti apa, kalo adik kelas yang satu ini tuh incerannya!

"Sialan Lo!"

Hinata kembali merasa tegang saat merasakan tatapan menusuk yang kembali menghujam dirinya.

"Heh! Jangan ngerasa dibelain ya! Lo tetep gue hukum!"

"Demo-"

"Sendirian!"

"A-Apa..?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"!" lalu sedetik kemudian menunduk kembali setelah mendapatkan pelototan dari Itachi.

"T-Tapi.. Semuanya juga beli yang itu.." Cicitnya kemudian.

"Iya, tapi keripik lo yang pertama gue buka! Jadi Pokoknya semuanya lo yang nanggung! Hukuman rekan lo plus sama hukuman lo sendiri!"

"Tapi.."

"Mau ditambah eh?!"

"..." Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng.

Kalah sudah ia disini.

"Udah! Balik sana ke barisan!"

"Ha'i.."

"DENGERIN GUE!"

"SEKARANG TUGAS KALIAN.. KUMPULIN TANDA TANGAN SENIOR SEBANYAK-BANYAK NYA!"

"TERMASUK GUE!"

"HARUS DAPET! MINIMAL 5! KALO KAGAK.. BAKAL ADA HUKUMANNYA!"

"DAN BUAT LO!" Hinata menelan ludahnya saat Itachi menunjuknya tajam.

"LO HARUS MINTA TANDA TANGAN GUE DULU! SEBELUM DAPET PUNYA GUE! MAKA SEMUA NYA AKAN DIHAPUS!"

"Apa? Ini gak adil kak! Kenapa cuma aku ya—"

"Karena Lo gue Hukum!"

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seniornya itu.

Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"WAKTUNYA HANYA 30 MENIT DARI SEKARANG!"

"SETELAH ITU SETORIN KE GUE!"

Setelah itu semua peserta regunya mulai berhamburan berburu tanda tangan.

Sementara Hinata ditinggal sendirian.

Itachi menyeringai lebar.

Great..

Ia yakin gadis itu akan terus berada disekitarnya sampai waktu habis.

Hah, ia memang genius.

Itachi melirik Hinata yang diam memperhatikan Sasori dan Deidara yang sibuk memberi tanda tangan.

Seperti nya gadis itu sudah mengerti situasi.

Hinata menggerutu dalam hati.

Masa sih ia harus kena hukuman lagi?!

Ia mengambil pena dan selembar kertas disakunya. Lalu bersiap meminta tanda tangan Itachi.

Tapi barusaja kakinya bergeser sedikit.

Sedetik kemudian ia membatu terkejut saat melihat pria itu tersenyum tiba-tiba.

Tersenyum..

Oh Me Ghot!

ITU SENYUM!

SE-NYUM!

Ini Itachi lho!

Hinata sadar ini bukan mimpi. Juga bukan halusinasi!

Tapi.. Senyum itu.. Itu membuktikan kalo ini pasti mimpi!

Itachi seram. Tapi senyuman nya itu membuatnya beribu-ribu kali lebih seram lagi!

Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

Dilihat nya baik-baik wajah Itachi sekarang.

Tampan. Dan semakin tampan dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Oh mungkin saja ada kesalahan.

Hinata memperhatikan sudut bibir Itachi dengan teliti.

Tapi justru yang ia lihat sekarang Senyuman itu malah semakin lebar saja!

"Gak usah takut.. Gue baek kok! Sini.. Lo mau minta tanda tangan kan?"

Astagoh..

Suaranya.. Lembut!

Ini mustahil!

Kemana perginya suara toa nya selama ini?!

Tapi sekarang Hinata jadi agak berani. Apalagi setelah merasakan aura Itachi yang perlahan menghangat dan menyilauwkan.

Hinata berjalan dengan senyum yang terbit dibibirnya.

"Oh.. Ariga-"

Sret!

Hinata mengerjap saat tangannya disingkirkan begitu saja oleh Itachi yang malah mengambil kertas lain milik seseorang yang ternyata sudah ada dibelakangnya!

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

"Arigatou Senpai!"

"Hn."

Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa? Lo mau juga?!" Hinata tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Ia masih Shock.

"Cih! Jangan harap bisa segampang itu!" Hinata mengerti sekarang.

Jadi itu hanya akting saja!

"Oke. Gak papa." Ia tersenyum.

Itachi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan membuat Hinata ikut mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kak.. Tanda tangannya.."

...

Hinata menyeruput Milkshake nya dengan kesal.

Ini sudah 10 menit ia berusaha merampas tanda tangan Itachi. Tapi tidak pernah berhasil.

Ia sudah bosan melihat pria itu yang dengan gampangnya memberikan tanda nya kepada yang lain. Sementara dirinya diacuhkan begitu saja.

Dan ia juga tidak heran mengapa Itachi tidak menjahili seorangpun sampai saat ini.

Karena ia tahu. Seniornya itu pasti menyiapkan semuanya hanya untuknya!

Sial.

"Kak.. Tanda tangaan.." Agak merajuk. Hinata menarik-narik lengan baju Itachi. Dan itu membuat si pemilik langsung menatap nya.

"Belum waktunya!" katanya singkat.

Dan itu membuat Hinata merengut.

"Tapi waktunya sedikit lagi.."

"Hn."

"Kakak!"

Itachi menahan sudut bibirnya menahan seringaian.

Ini sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia bisa mengerjai habis-habisan gadis itu.

"Lalala.. Yeyeye.. Lala-lala Yeye-yeye!"

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kakak yang baik... Kakak yang tampan!"

Itachi memperhatikan Hinata yang sibuk joged-joged gaje didepannya.

"Please..." Oh sekarang gadis itu memasang wajah memelas.

"Kasih aku tanda tangan.." dilanjutkan dengan kedua tangannya yang dibuka tepat didepan wajahnya.

"..."

"..."

"Masih belum."

Itachi menahan senyum nya melihat Hinata yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manyun kedepan seperti angka '3

"Syurududu-dudu.." Hinata memutar tubuhnya dengan gaya bebek.

"Kakak Kakkoii, Kakak Suggoii.." Dilanjutkan dengan menengok ke kanan dan kekiri dengan tangan dikening, style ala menghalau.

Lalu kembali kedepan dengan wajah berkaca.

"Lihat tampangkuu.." kedua jari telunjuknya menekan kedua pipinya yang sengaja dikembungkan.

"Pleasse.. Tanda tangan!" Lalu matanya terpejam dengan mulut maju kedepan seolah memberikan Kiss bye kecup basah. :v

'Ugh.. Imutnya..' Dalam Hati Itachi tidak tahan melihat itu.

Tapi ia masih belum puas.

"Syarara.. Oneeggaii.. Senpaaii..!"

Itachi menatap kertas Hinata dengan tanpa minat.

Persis seperti saat seseorang memberikan surat cinta nya kepada sang pujaan.

Itulah posisi Hinata sekarang. Wajahnya yang menunduk itu sekarang tengah komat-kamit tanpa suara.

"Ganti! Coba lo gombalin gue.."

Astagoh.. Udah panas banget nih ati. Pengen banget ia gorok leher seniornya yang satu ini.

"Kakak.. Kakak tampan banget deh.."

Uhuk!

Dalam hati Hinata muntah dengan senang hati.

"Yaelah.. Itumah Faktanya! Itu bukan gombal!"

Hinata berjengit jijik.

"Ah.. Kakak. Kakak bagaikan cahaya pelita dikampus ini. Diantara banyaknya dinosaurus penghuni kampus ini. Kakak adalah secercah matahari yang begitu hangat.."

Apaan sih..

"Kagak!"

"Kakak.. Aku gak bisa gombal!"

"Yaudah jangan."

"Yes! Jadi sekarang. Tanda tangan yeah?"

"Enak aja. Kagak ada! Gombal aja kagak becus lo!"

"Yaudah aku nyanyi aja.."

"PELANGI PELANGII! ALANGKAH INDAHNYAA!"

"MERAH!"

"KUNING!"

"HIJAU!"

"DILANGIT! YANG BIRRUUU.!"

Hinata berteriak-teriak keras. Keras sekali malah!

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Sungguh! Ia benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang.

"Woy! Berisik lo!"

"AKU MAH APA ATUH! CUMA DIHUKUMAN AJA ATUUH!"

"Stop bego!"

"Kakaak...Tanda tangaan!"

"..."

"..."

"Kemari.."

Hinata dan Itachi serempak menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Sasori yang tersenyum manis disana.

Hinata mengiggit bibirnya.

Sementara Itachi mengernyit tidak suka.

Dan Sasori menyeringai. Mengerti keadaan Hinata.

"Gak papa. Tinggalin aja tuh Iblis!"

Sedetik kemudian Itachi melotot mendengar itu.

"Sini.. Aku kan mentor kamu juga."

Apalagi saat mendengar Sasori bicara pake 'Aku kamu' pada Hinata.

Apaan tuh! Gak boleh ada yang manggil gadis itu sedekat itu sebelum dia sendiri yang mulai!

"Gak bisa! Lo apaan Akagami! Ini anak masih-"

"Mentornya bukan cuma lo Itachi! Gue juga bisa ngatur!"

Setelah itu Hinata dibawa pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya mendengus kesal.

Sial..

Bukan. Bukan karena Sasori! Tapi karena ia sempat melihat ada rona merah dipipi chubby gadis itu.

Sialan..

"Kak.. Tanda tangan."

"APAAN SIH LO! PERGI! GAK ADA TANDA TANGAN!" Itachi berteriak marah. Dan membuat gadis-gadis yang hendak mengantre meminta tanda tangan nya ketakutan seketika.

Mereka yang mengira Itachi itu berubah jadi malaikat sekarang salah.

Well, dari dulu Itachi memang tidak pernah sudi memberikan tanda tangannya.

Ia melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat Hinata kesal.

Tapi sekarang malah ia sendiri yang kesal disini.

Ia berjalan dengan aura kelam yang bisa membuat dunia gelap kehilangan cahaya.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang saat ini tengah duduk ditemani dengan si rambut merah itu.

Gengsi nya tinggi.

Tapi rasa penasaran nya lebih tinggi lagi! Untuk sekarang.

Ia ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Itachi bergerak pelan tanpa suara.

Lalu bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan gaya bersandar seolah-olah tidak berniat menguping sama sekali.

"Haha.. Iya." Nah ini suara Sasori.

"Uhm. Aku sampe harus tiap hari bersiin petinya.. "

Peti? Peti apaan?

"Harus banget emang ya?" Itachi diam-diam mencuri-curi lihat. Dan ia langsung dibuat naik darah melihat Si Sasori yang sok-sokan kalem. Padahal dia diam-diam mencari kesempatan!

Lihat aja tuh tangannya!

"Beraninya lo nyentuh tangan Hinata sialan.." Tapi sayangnya Itachi hanya bisa berdesis tajam.

"Iyalah.. Peti itu kan berharga banget buat ayahku.."

"Emang itu peti buat apaan?"

Buat petiin lo Sasori!

Itachi menahan keinginannya untuk melempar batu kemuka sok imut-Najis! Sasori saat melihat pria itu yang berani-beraninya menyingkirkan anak rambut Hinata dan mengusap rambutnya.

Sial. Ia saja tidak pernah melakukan itu.

"Kak.."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya melihat Hinata yang salting.

"Kakak.."

Apalagi saat melihat Mereka yang mulai beranjak pergi dengan Sasori yang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kakak.."

"APAAN SIH LO HA!? KAGAK ADA TANDA TANGAN!"

Ups..

Teriakan Itachi kali ini berhasil membuat Hinata menoleh sebentar.

Sementara Sasori menyeringai. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu dari awal akan kehadiran Itachi.

Ia bahkan tahu kalau pria itu mengikuti mereka.

Itachi merebut kertas itu dengan cepat dan mencoret tanda tangannya disana saat sadar Hinata yang tengah menoleh padanya.

"Kak.. Aku gak minta tanda tangan."

Itachi mengernyit.

"Apa?!"

"Kakak udah kasih tanda tangan sebelumnya.. Sebenarnya aku mau setorin-"

"Ah sialan.. Udah sana lu pergi!" Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kesal.

Oke, tadi dia yang nyuruh kok malah dirinya sendiri yang pergi.

"Kakak makasih ya.." Hinata tersenyum dan menyerahkan kertas tugasnya pada Sasori.

"Hn. Bukan apa-apa." dan Sasori menerimanya dengan senyum pula.

"Lain kali aku boleh minta tolong lagi gak?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan diam-diam Itachi memperhatikan itu semua dengan hati panas!

...

"Heh lo!"

"Kemari lo!" Hinata mengernyit saat tiba-tiba saja Itachi menunjuknya tajam.

Padahal inikan jatah istirahat buat makan. Udah dikasih waktu cuma 5 menit. Sekarang malah diganggu lagi!

"Y-Ya kak?"

"Itu apa?!" Hinata menatap kotak makannya yang barusaja ditunjuk Itachi.

"Ini bentou.."

"Kemarikan!"

"Tapi.."

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik dan dibawa Itachi pergi entah kemana lalu diuat duduk kembali oleh pria itu.

"Suapin gue!"

"Eh?"

"Buruan!"

Itachi menatap Hinata tajam saat melihat gadis itu hanya bekedip-kedip saja seolah tidak mengerti.

"Tsk. Gue gak bisa pake sumpit!"

Alah alasan.. Itachi hanya gengsi bilang kalau dia ingin disuapi Hinata.

"Oh.."

Hinata ber'oh'ria sebelum menyumpit telur gulungnya dan membawanya untuk masuk ke mulut Itachi yang sudah siap menunggu.

Ia masih tidak sadar kenapa ia dengan bodohnya malah melakukan itu. Padahal itu makanan nya sendiri.

Disaat itu panas tidak terlalu terik karena Itachi membawa Hinata kebawah pohon pinus yang cukup rindang dibelakang fakultas seni.

Angin berhembus lembut diantara mereka.

Itachi tidak melepaskan tatapan nya sedikitpun dari wajah Hinata.

Setelah dirinya mengunyah. Ia mengambil satu telur gulung dengan tangannya lalu menyodorkan nya ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata hanya menatap tangan Itachi saja.

"Buka mulut lo.."

"Eh?! Kakak aku-Mmph!"

"Udah deh, jangan banyak alasan.. Lo juga belom makan kan!"

Hinata mengunyah makanan nya dan menelannya dengan susah payah.

Oh! Apa itu tadi?

Apa benar ia baru saja disuapi Itachi.

"Mana! Gue masih lapar nih.."

Ih.. Aneh! Kenapa mesti disupain padahal dia tadi gak pake sumpit buat Hinata!

Tapi Hinata masih aja nurut.

Lagi-lagi Itachi juga menyuapi Hinata dengan tangannya sendiri.

Entah mengapa ini mulai membuat Hinata malu.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang mulai terasa menghangat. Ia tidak sadar dengan Itachi yang menyeringai melihat itu.

Itachi mengangkat dagu Hinata dan menatap wajahnya lama.

Hinata heran dengan itu. Ia mau tidak mau juga memperhatikan wajah Itachi.

Kulitnya.. Putih bersih.

Rahangnya kuat.

Hidupnya bangir.

Bibirnya sexy.

Alisnya hitam dan rapi.

Yah meskipun ada dua garis diantara hidungnya. Tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi wajahnya yang harus Hinata akui memang tampan.

Sangat tampan malah!

Hinata memindahkan tatapan nya ke mata Itachi yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

Hitam. Dan jernih.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu saat mereka saling bertatapan sekarang.

Itachi tersenyum lembut. Ia selalu tidak bisa berhenti mengaggumi wajah Hinata.

Dan sekarang pikirannya terasa kosong .

Ya. Sebelum tiba-tiba otaknya mengingat kejadian menyiksa sebelumnya.

"Jangan ngomong sama si Akagami.." bisiknya lembut.

"Ha?" Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya heran.

"Dia itu Srigala berbulu Domba."

"..."

"Keliatannya emang sok baik banget. Tapi aslinya!"

"Bukan itu kak.. Tapi kenapa kakak peduli?"

Ah ya.. Kenapa?

Jawab apa sekarang!

"Tsk. Lupakan!"

Itachi beranjak. Dan melotot pada Hinata.

"Waktu istirahat habis! Kumpul dikelas lo sekarang!"

Setelah itu pergi dengan cepat.

"Aneh.."

 **=FLASBACK=**

 _ **Satu tahun yang lalu...**_

"Hh.." Itachi menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

Sudah dua hari ini ia terus menerus sibuk dengan urusan Ospek, dan segala tetek bengek kerepotannya. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Sebagai ketua panitia penyelenggaraan penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Ia harus menyiapkan segala persiapan acara Ospek untuk hari ini seperti tahun sebelumnya.

Dan itu sungguh melelahkan.

Ia jadi butuh cuci muka.

Itachi berjalan dengan gontai memasuki toilet.

Lalu membuka pintu kabin pertama yang ada paling dekat dengan pintu utama.

Sedetik kemudian ia mematung terpaku dipintu masuk.

Kulitnya..

Tubuhnya..

Wajahnya..

Oh, ternyata ia juga butuh aqua.. :v

Karena katanya benda itu bisa membuat orang jadi lebih fokus.

"AAAHHH!"

Lihat saja sekarang.

BUAGH!

Hidungnya berdarah.

Bukan. Bukan karena hantaman dari kepalan mungil seseorang yang langsung mengarah tepat! Ke batang hidungnya.

Oke, itu juga sebenarnya. :v

Tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah karena irisnya telah disuguhi Oppaii besar dengan kacut merah yang dipakai orang itu.

Ouh..

Itachi yang terpaku tambah terkejut saat melihat ada Konan yang mematung melihat semua itu didepan wastafel.

Wanita itu kelihatan sekali ingin tertawa nya.

Setelah mendapatkan bogem mentah, Itachi langsung bergegas pergi darisana.

Sial. Kenapa juga ia harus salah masuk toilet?!

Dengan menggerutu tapi hati senang dengan bayang-bayang tubuh gadis itu dikepalanya. Itachi kembali dengan tenang dan hidung mimisan.

Tubuhnya indah. Seksi dan berisi. Terutama di'sana'nya.

Rambutnya bagus.

Siapa gadis imut itu?

...

Brak!

Deidara menjatuhkan kardus beserta isinya tepat didepan Itachi yang masih melamun dengan hidung tersumpal tissue kering.

Ia sungguh kesal dengan si keriput itu.

Pasalnya setelah kembali dari toilet. Dia hanya duduk manis melamun sembari mengusap-usap dagunya sendiri.

Oh jangan lupakan senyuman anehnya yang mengerikan itu.

Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang sibuk meminta tolong padanya.

Keadaannya sangat Mengkhawatirkan!

Memangnya di toilet dia melihat apa sih, sampai sebegitunya..

"Wouy Kampret! Lu bantuin gua Napa! Daritadi lu terus aja senyum-senyum sendiri!" Deidara menyentak kesal.

Tapi sayangnya orang yang bersangkutan tidak menggubris sama sekali. Bahkan menolehpun tidak!

"Dunia kepada Keriputmu Itachi! Wouy!"

Buakh!

Baru setelah dilempar kaleng Big Colla pria itu langsung menatapnya tajam.

Tapi heey, Itu bukan Deidara yang melempar!

"Anjrit Sialan.. LO INI APA-APAAN HA?!"

BUAKH!

Tapi sayangnya pria pirang itu yang harus kena getahnya. Deidara berteriak saat wajahnya terkena hantaman balik Big Colla dari Itachi.

Nah loh, yang ini lebih keras.

"ANJAY SAKIT! BUKAN GUA YANG LEMPAR, KERIPUUT!" mengaduh kesakitan. Deidara kembali berteriak tidak terima.

"Oh.." Dan Itachi hanya menimpal tidak peduli.

Oh. Lupakan tentang kata maaf! Bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun penyesalan dari tampangnya saat ini.

"Sasori! Sini lu biar gua lempar balik ini kaleng ke muka najis lu yang sok imut itu!"

Oh, ternyata Sasori yang melempar barusan.

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Tidak mempedulikan mata hitam Itachi yang sekarang mendelik padanya. Apalagi Deidara yang melotot penuh bara api.

"Gue cuma mau kasih itu. Ini cuaca'kan panas banget! Kali aja tuh 'anak' lagi haus.." Mengedikan dagunya kearah Itachi dengan santai.

Dan itu membuat Itachi melotot.

"APA LO BILANG! LO PIKIR LO ITU LEBIH TUA DARI GUE HAH?! HARUSNYA LO ITUH MINTA MAAF BANGKE!" murka sudah ia sekarang.

Dengan kesal Itachi berdiri dan menendang kardus yang ada dikakinya sampai semua isinya tumpah berserakan.

"Wouy! Apaan sih! Ini gua yang kena. Kenapa jadi malah lu yang marah!" Deidara menengah.

Well, Itachi juga kena.

Sementara Sasori masih tetap tenang. Dia malah tersenyum.

"Hn. Kelakuannya emang kayak bocah.."

Itachi melotot. Lalu menarik kerah baju Sasori.

"LO CARI MASALAH SAMA GUE HAH?!"

"Huh.. Bodoh."

"Cih.." Itachi melepaskan kerah baju Sasori dengan dorongan kuat.

"Guys! Selesaiin semuanya! Gue cabut! Orang iri emang gak bakalan pernah nyerah.."

Lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan semuanya.

Tapi sayangnya Sasori sensitif dengan kata 'Iri' yang digunakan oleh Itachi barusan.

"DIEM LO BRENGSEK!" Sasori menerjang Itachi dan memukulnya tepat diluka memarnya.

"GAK ADA YANG IRI SAMA LO!"

Semua orang yang ada disana mulai mendekat.

Ini masalah mulai serius. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Itachi dan Sasori memang tidak pernah akur.

"KALO LO GAK IRI! TERUS KENAPA SEKARANG LO MUKUL GUE HAH?!"

"BERISIK LO!"

"STOP! APA-APAAN LU PADA!" Konan datang dan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Ditatapnya satu persatu dari Itachi dan Sasori.

Keduanya sama-sama saling melempar tatapan dendam.

"Lo berdua sama aja! Gak ada yang dewasa sama sekali!"

"Kita semua disini juga cape. Bukan cuma lo Itachi.."

Itachi menatap Konan datar. Dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan rasa lelahnya.

Wanita itu tidak akan mengerti jiwa seorang lelaki jika sudah melihat sesuatu.

"Dan lo gak usah bawa-bawa masa lalu lagi Sasori!"

Itachi menepis tangan Konan dan menatapnya datar.

"Bukan gue yang mulai duluan.. Si akagami itu yang nyari masalah sama gue!"

Setelah mengatakan itu. Itachi benar-benar pergi.

"Hh.. Siapa dia?"

Itachi berjalan dengan gontai.

Rasanya hidungya patah sekarang.

Udah sakit dihantem pukulan gadis itu. Sekarang tambah sakit aja ditonjok si rambut merah.

Ugh..

Saat hendak keluar gedung. Itachi berhenti saat melihat gadis yang tengah dipikirkan nya itu masuk keruang juniornya.

Dengan penasaran Itachi memperhatikan nya.

Dia nyamperin si Neji ternyata.

"Lu ngapain datang peke muka mayat gitu Hinata...Eh?!"

Oh jadi namanya Hinata.

"Siapa yang buat kamu nangis!"

Lah, kok sekarang pake aku kamu?

"..."

"Bilang sama kakak.. Siapa yang berani buat adik kesayangan kakak Nangis!"

"..."

"Shhtt.. Jangan nangis."

"Ini semua gara-gara lo Neji! Kalo aja gue gak kesini cuma buat nganterin ini tas butut lo! Gue gak bakalan sial kayak gini!"

Itachi terkejut mendengar bentakan Hinata.

Oh. Bukannya tuh cewe lagi nangis ya?

Itachi merasa tersinggung. Pasalnya ia sekarang tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis.

Ya. Terimakasih pada kata 'Sial' yang terselip dalam ucapan gadis itu.

Okay tidak apa-apa.

Meskipun gadis itu menganggap insiden di toilet itu sebagai kesialan.

Baginya itu tetap sebuah anugerah!

Tapi ia geli juga. Kenapa gadis itu sampai mewek begitu. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa..

Hanya kepergok tidak pakai baju.

Itu juga tidak disengaja.

Padahal ada banyak sekali wanita yang akan dengan senang hati meloloskan seluruh pakaian nya untuknya.

Itachi ngakak melihat Neji yang malah kewalahan dengan kemarahan adiknya sekarang.

Haha.. Lucu juga tuh cewe.

Wajahnya merah merata.

...

Setelah kejadian itu. Itachi mencoba mencari tahu tentang Hinata secara tidak langsung pada Neji.

Kebetulan dirinya juga mentor lelaki itu.

Itu satu tahun yang lalu. Dan Itachi sudah tahu nyaris seluruh tentang Hinata.

Dibantu dengan usaha adiknya si Sasuke yang notabene nya cukup dekat dengan Neji.

Saat berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak lupa juga ia menyuruh Sasuke buat ngorek-ngorek informasi tentang Hinata.

Bahkan sampai mencuri potonya.

Dan sampai saat ini. Itachi masih tertarik dengan gadis itu.

Berkali-kali ia berfantasi panas dengan bayang-bayang gadis itu.

Dan saat tahu kalau Hinata mendaftar di kampus ayahnya. Ia langsung turun tangan. Mengurus segalanya.

Bahkan kali ini ia akan mengadakan kemping diakhir hari Ospek nanti.

Dia sudah merencanakan segalanya dengan matang.

Dihari pertamanya bahkan Hinata sudah bisa membuatnya geli.

Ia yang jadi Iblis saja selalu pake hati kalau dekat dengan itu gadis.

Well, semua teman-temannya tahu tentang itu.

Tapi sayangnya Sasori menjadikan itu sebagai ajang balas dendam.

Bahkan dihari pertama gadisnya masuk. Dia sudah berani usap-usap. Dan menarik perhatian Hinata!

Sok tabrakan lah..

Sok pahlawan lah..

Sok dekat lah..

Mempermainkan nya.

Padahal tuh anak tahu persis betapa ia sangat menantikan hari-hari ini untuk bersama Hinata.

Bahkan sampai-sampai nyaris menggagalkan rencananya!

Yeah begitulah.. Dulu juga Itachi pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis yang diincar Sasori.

Jadi mungkin wajar saja jika lelaki itu membalasnya sekarang.

Dan sayangnya ospek hanya tinggal satu hari lagi.

 **=FLASHBACK END=**

...

"Itachi. Lo tega amat sih.. Liat tuh cewe lo.. Kepanasan." Konan mengedikan dagunya kearah Hinata yang datang tergopoh-gopoh dipintu gerbang.

Sementara Itachi malah asik tertawa ngakak sembari memegangi perutnya sendiri.

"Astaga! BHAHAHA! Lucu banget tuh anak! Gue kira dia gak bakal nurut sama gue! Hahaha..! Bodoh!"

"Keterlaluan.. Kasian gue sama dia."

"Apaan sih.. Gue juga gak tega kali! Gue kan udah ngira tuh anak gak bakalan nurutin gue! Tapi ternyata.. Hmp! BHAHAHA! Sumpah lucu banget!"

"Kalo gini caranya. Gue yakin. Dia bakalan benci sama lo Itachi.."

Yeah, kita lihat apa yang ditertawakan si sulung Uchiha.

Hinata mengelap keningnya yang berkeringat dengan susah payah.

Wajahnya merah penuh amarah. Napasnya naik turun dan memburu cepat. Matanya mendelik kesal. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut dan kedua alisnya menukik tajam.

"Sialan.. Kenapa cuma gue yang dikerjain disini!"

Hinata nyaris berteriak kesal.

Pasalnya hanya ia yang tidak tahu jika hari ini pakaian yang harus dipakainya masih sama seperti yang kemarin!

Salahkan Mentornya yang tiba-tiba saja memberitahunya jika hari ini ia harus pakai kostum beginian.

Kostum Beruang dengan perut buncit dan bulu lembut serta tubuh penuh dan berat, jangan lupakan bagaimana panasnya itu!

Kalo musim dingin sih kostum ini pasti akan sangat berguna.

Tapi kalo dimusim panas mah malah bikin tambah gerah aja!

Udah kayak badut aja nih..

Mana harus bawa-bawa sepeda lagi!

"Baru nyampe aja gue udah gerah duluan!" Hinata menyimpan sepeda nya dengan kesal.

"Tuh orang sengklek gak tau apa kalo ini hari panas banget!"

Hinata ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Ia sadar ini hukumannya. Tapi yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi. Kenapa ia malah menurut dan terbodohi dengan kata-kata seniornya yang bilang dia harus pake sepeda dari rumah sampe kesini!

Dan lebih bodohnya lagi. Ia juga malah mengira jika seniornya itu benar-benar memantaunya dari rumah!

Kampret..

Hinata berlari dengan susah payah saat lagi-lagi pintu gerbangnya nyaris tertutup rapat.

Ia tidak tahu kalau setiap gerak geriknya dipantau Itachi dari atas sana.

Setelah itu baru Hinata bisa gabung bareng semua regu dilapangan.

Saat ia datang. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

Gak lupa juga dengan cekikian mereka. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan ngakak didepannya!

Dih, gaje.

Ini pasti gara-gara kostumnya!

Hah, bodo amat! Yang penting dia bisa ikutan kumpul sekarang.

Karena katanya hari ini mereka bakalan siap-siap buat pergi ngemping!

Yeah!

Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Hinata memang sangat ingin pergi kemping. Apalagi dilahan terbuka.

Tapi sayangnya. Masa dia pake baju kayak gini?

Bisa-bisa disaat semua orang udah sampe ditempat mereka masing-masing. Dia malah ketinggalan ditengah jalan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Nyangkut misalnya?

Kan gak lucu..

"WOUY-WOUY! BERISIK!"

Hinata mengerjap. Ia tahu itu lsuara Itachi.

Tumben banget tuh orang kagak koar-koar lagi padanya.

"EH LO BADUT PANCOLAN!"

Dih, baru juga dipikirin. Udah respon aja tuh orang.

Panjang umur. Pikir Hinata heran.

Hinata menibiskan bibirnya.

"MAJU LO KEDEPAN!"

Ini sudah biasa. Hinata maju kedepan dan menunduk. Untung kostumnya ada penutup kepalanya. Jadi ia bisa bersembunyi.

"DENGERIN SEMUANYA! HARI INI KITA SENAM BENTAR!"

"TURUTIN GERAKAN INI BADUT!"

Ha? Hinata celingukan.

Apalagi saat mendengar suara musik mulai berdendang.

Ia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Sial..

Hinata mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seriweh yang ia bisa.

Woah, goyang dari kaki sampe kepala! Gak peduli jika gerakannya gak nyambung sekalipun sama musiknya.

Bodo amat!

Hinata sampe guling-guling ditanah.

Tapi mereka tetep aja ngikutin gerakan nya.

Haha! Bodoh.

Tapi sayangnya lama-kelamaan Hinata udah gak tahan sama rasa gerah di tubuhnya.

Wajahnya panas banget. Dan ia yakin warnanya pasti merah sekarang!

Loncat-loncatannya terhenti.

Brukh!

Pada akhirnya ia terkapar diatas tanah.

Tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Dan membuat semua orang terdiam.

Apalagi Itachi.

Pria itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata begitu saja. Dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

...

"Maaf.." Itachi berbisik lembut.

Tangannya tidak berhenti membelai wajah Hinata yang seakan beruap.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Ia sendiri yang pake baju tipis panasnya udah terasa dipanggang aja.

Apalagi Hinata yang terbungkus kostum panas kayak gitu.

Itachi menendang kepala beruang yang ada dibawah kakinya.

Ini semua gara-gara dirinya!

"Nghh.." Hinata mengerang. Dan seketika itu membuat Itachi berdiri.

"Aku dimana..."

Itachi membangunkan tubuhnya dan menyodorkan air mineral nya langsung kemulut Hinata.

"Lo gak papa kan?"

Hinata memegangi kepalanya.

"Cuma agak pusing dikit.."

"Hm. Kalo gitu. Lo balik aja ya. Gak usah ikutan kemping.. Nanti gue anterin lo pulang."

Hinata langsung terkejut dan tersadar.

"Eh! Nggak kak! Aku sehat kok! Ini masih bisa gerak.." menggerakan tangannya dengan ribut.

Itachi langsung menyentuh kening Hinata.

"Gak bisa! Lo sakit. Badan lo panas semua.."

"Kakak aku mau ikut.."

"..."

"Kakak.."

"Tapi semuanya udah berangkat."

"Apa?!" Hinata berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Sedetik kemudian air matanya langsung lolos.

Dan itu membuat Itachi bingung entah harus bagaimana.

"Jangan nangis.."

"T-Tapi aku mau ikutan juga.. Hiks!"

"Gini aja. Gue anterin lo pulang.. Lo ganti baju dan nyusul sama gue kesana.."

Hinata langsung tersenyum saat itu juga.

"Ha'i!"

Saat turun dari ranjang hampir saja Hinata menggelinding jatuh.

Tubuhnya kan bulat udah kayak bola tuh. :v

Tapi untungnya Itachi langsung sigap menangkap nya.

...

Yeeay!

Akhirnya sampai juga.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah antusias Hinata.

Dari awal sampe akhir gadis itu terus aja jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Hinata.. Kamu udah baikan?" Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap begitu Sasori datang.

"I-Iya.. Bukan apa-apa."

Itachi mendelik tajam.

"UDAH! LO PERGI SANA CARI REGU LO!" Hinata terkejut.

Kenapa Itachi kembali jadi Iblis?

Perasaan sebelumnya dia udah berubah jadi Jin deh.

Gak galak-galak amat.

"Apa lo liat-liat! Udah sono nyingkir!"

"Woless bro.. Gue juga yang bakalan nganterin Hinata."

"!" Itachi langsung melotot pada Hinata.

"NUNGGU APALAGI HA?! PERGI GAK LO!"

"I-Iya kak.." Hinata mulai pergi berangsur meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasori.

"Lo apa-apaan akagami!"

"Apa?"

"Udah gue bilang lo jangan deket-deket sama Hinata!"

"Kenapa emangnya hm? Kan dia juga belum jadi milik lo.."

"Tsk. Mau gue hantem muka najis lo itu pake sekop ha!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi juga pergi.

.

Malam mulai datang.. Langitpun berubah menjadi gelap.

"SEMUANYA BARIS!"

Ini bukan Itachi. Melainkan Pain. Mentor iblis lainnnya.

Hinata berbaris diregunya. Entah kenapa ia tidak melihat Mentor iblis nya sedari tadi.

Kemana pria itu?

Ini api unggun udah nyala.

"SETIAP REGU GUE KASIH KESEMPATAN BUAT.."

Bla bla bla..

Hinata tidak mendengarkan perkataan Pain. Pikiran nya sibuk mencari Itachi.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang saatnya pencerita yang berbicara."

Ini kan suara Sasori!

Oh benar. Itu sang kakak malaikat!

"Kalian harus berbakti kepada orangtua kalian.."

Hinata mulai pokus menyimak ceramahnya Sasori.

Itachi mah kelaut kalo ada Sasori.. :v

.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

.

"Hiks.. Kaasan!" Hinata menangis terisak.

Oh bahkan bukan hanya Hinata saja yang menangis.

Nyaris semua orang menangis mendengar cerita Sasori.

Bahkan para senior cewek pun menangis sesenggukan.

Konan misalnya.

Mereka merindukan orang tuanya masing-masing.

Apalagi Hinata yang sudah tidak memiliki ibu.

Ingin sekali ia menyusul saat itu juga. Ternyata Sasori mampu menghipnotis banyak orang.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu kalo sebenarnya Sasori lah yang paling sedih disini.

Dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun.

Mendadak semuanya ingin kembali pulang dan berhambur memeluk orang tuanya masing-masing.

Setelah itu Hinata tidak tahu saat semua orang kembali berbaris.

"KETUA DIDEPAN! WAKIL KETUA DIBELAKANG!"

Ha?

Hinata bergerak menjadi yang terbelakang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"JANGAN SAMPE KETINGGALAN.!" Suara lantang Pain kembali terdengar.

"Ten-ten.. Memang nya ada apa?" Hinata berbisik kecil.

"Ya ampun Hinata.. Sebelum ini kamu gak dengerin Pain-Senpai ya?"

"..."

"Kita bakalan masuk hutan. Terus bersaing buat sampe digaris Finish. Regu yang pertama datang bakalan dikasih hadiah."

"Oh.."

Mulailah mereka berjalan berbaris.

Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah kenapa dikasih lilinnya cuma satu?

Udah gitu kecil banget!

Dibawanya didepan lagi!

Kan yang dibelakang jadi gak keliatan..

Hinata menatap pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Menyeramkan sekali.

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja ada yang mencolek pundaknya dari belakang.

Tapi Hinata tidak menemukan siapapun dibelakangan nya.

Ia mulai ketakutan sekarang..

"Ten-ten tunggu aku.."

"Hwa!" Lagi-lagi ada yang menyentuhnya.

Hinata celingukan kekanan dan kekiri.

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada siapapun disini.

Saat ia kembali menatap kedepan. Tiba-tiba saja semua regunya sudah tidak ada.

"Siapapun.. Tolong." Ia takut gelap.

Tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun.

Hinata bahkan tidak bisa hanya untuk berteriak minta tolong.

Suara nya tercetak di tenggorokan.

Krak!

Apalagi saat mendengar suara ranting yang terinjak tepat dibelakang nya.

"Hihihih...Hihih.."

"Ahh.. J-Jangan gangu aku!"

Ia hanya tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya ada banyak senior yang tengah memperhatikanya sekarang.

"Hiks.."

Itachi menatap tajam Deidara yang barusaja mengerjai Hinata.

Well, mereka tugasnya memang buat nakut-nakutin disini.

"Gue bilang jangan gangguin dia.." Itachi berbisik kecil. Matanya kembali menatap Hinata yang malah berjongkok memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Keliatannya dia mulai mewek lagi deh..

"Hihihi.. Kemari Sadako-chin anak ku.. Ayo kita pulang..."

"A-Aku bukan Sadako.. Hiks! Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kamu anakku... Jangan main lama-lama.. Nanti rambut kamu kusut nak.. Hihihihi.."

Pletak!

Itachi menjitak kepala pirang Deidara saat mendengar Hinata menjerit ketakutan.

"Udah syaland.. Liat tuh. Dia udah nangis gitu!"

Apalagi melihat gadis itu yang berlari entah kemana Sekarang.

"Ftt! BHAHAHA! ANJIER KOCAK GILA!"

PLETAK!

"APAAN SIH LU KERIPUT!"

"Gara-gara lo sialan!"

Itachi pergi mencari Hinata.

Disusurinya jalan yang barusaja di lalui gadis itu.

Ia yakin gadis itu tidak akan jauh dari sini.

Dan ternyata dugaannya benar.

Setelah beberapa saat ia melihat gadis itu menangis sendirian dibawah pohon ginko.

...

Hinata berlari entah kemana.

"Aku bukan Sadako.."

Rambutnya emang panjang. Tapi dia bukan Sadako!

Brukh!

Lalu terjatuh karena kakinya tersangkut entah karena apa.

"Awh.." Dan seperti nya terkilir.

Udah ditinggal sendirian. Dihutan. Eh malah jatuh lagi.. Udah gitu gak bisa bangun lagi!

Lengkap sudah penderitaan nya sekarang.

"Hiks.. Tolong.."

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat seseorang dan ia kembali menjerit ketakutan.

"Sstt.. Jangan berisik."

Eh?

Itachi mendudukan Hinata di pangkuannya.

Sekarang mereka berhadapan.

Astaga. Ini intim banget!

(Gua juga mauuu!)

"Jangan takut.." Itachi berbisik kecil dan menyibakkan rambut Hinata yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Lalu mengikat rambut Hinata kemudian.

"Kakak.."

"..."

"..."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kakak ada disini?"

"Mana yang sakit?" Bukannya menjawab. Itachi malah balik nanya.

"Gak ada yang sakit.."

"Jangan bohong.. Aku denger gedebuknya."

Hinata mengernyit.

Ini Sasori senpai ya?

Lembut banget..

Ngomong nya. Sikapnya. Suaranya.

Ah.. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

"Kakak.." Hinata memegangi kedua pundak Itachi.

Lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hn.?"

"Kakak baik banget.. Selalu bantuin aku."

"..."

"Tentang pernyataan kakak waktu itu.. Umh.."

Itachi mengernyit. Pernyataan apaan?

Oh.. Hinata mungkin mengira dirinya Sasori.

Pantas saja dia bilang dirinya baik dan selalu membantu katanya.

Hinata merasakan ada dua tangan yang merangkum wajahnya. Dan lalu mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Hn. Katakan.." sebenarnya Itachi tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Dan ia ingin tahu sekarang!

"Emh.. A-Aku.. Aku juga Suka sama Senpai.."

JLEB!

Sialan.. Beraninya si Sasori mencuri Start darinya!

Tapi Itachi tidak bodoh. Ia tidak ingin membuang kesempatan ini.

Diraupnya bibir Hinata dengan cepat. Lalu memanggutnya lembut.

"Mmh.."

Biarlah sekarang gadis itu menganggap dirinya Sasori.

Yang penting ia sekarang ia harus menikmati ini.

Apalagi saat Hinata membalas ciuman nya.

Itachi tidak bisa peduli.

Dipeluk nya erat tubuh Hinata yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Ha.." Hinata membiarkan mulutnya penuh.

Darahnya melesat dengan cepat.

Seakan-akan ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya.

Napasnya naik turun.

Tangannya yang masih ada dipundak Itachi yang masih dikiranya Sasori kini mulai merambat naik ke kepala pria itu.

Lalu menelusup masuk diantara hutan helaiyan rambutnya yang lembut dan terikat.

Tunggu!

Terikat?

Detik itu juga Hinata mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"A-Ahh! Hh.. Ka-kak.."

"Hn." Sepertinya Itachi tahu Hinata mulai sadar.

Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Dilumatnya bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ngh! Henti-hmph.."

Itachi malah menarik kepala Hinata agar tetap diam.

Setelah nyaris kehabisan napas baru ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hh.. Senpaih.."

"..."

"Senpai bukan.."

"Hn."

"T-Tapi kenapa.."

"..."

Itachi meraih kepala Hinata dan mengecupnya lagi. Lalu menyatukan keningnya dikening Hinata.

"Kau milik ku." Ungkapnya dengan sedikit geraman.

Ia dapat merasakan kening Hinata yang mengernyit.

"Aku menginginkan mu Hinata.."

"..."

"..."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu.."

"Tapi.."

"Maaf.."

"Eh?"

"Maaf aku telah membuat mu takut.." Itachi mengecup bibir Hinata sesaat.

"..." Dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maaf membentakmu." Lagi. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata lagi.

"..."

"Maaf memarahimu.." Itachi kembali mengecup bibir Hinata.

"Hh.."

"Maaf membuat mu kesal.."

"S-Senpa-Hmp.." lagi.

Hinata menjauh.

"Hentika-Mph!"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berhenti.."

"!"

"Mulai sekarang.. Aku milik mu!"

"..."

"Dan kau akan selalu jadi milik ku.."

"Senpai aku-Mph!"

...

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya semua teman Itachi tengah asik mengintip sekarang.

"Anjir si Itachi doyan banget!"

"Hoh.. Menang banyak tuh si keriput!"

"Daritadi nyerang mulu.."

"..."

"..."

"Gue jadi mau nih.."

"JANGAN LIAT KE GUE!"

...

Au ah.. GAJE!

Fix!


End file.
